Especial Halloween :D
by Yuu-Chan 0o0
Summary: Este es un regalito de Halloween para todas las que me leian, empezamos con el primer capitulo por hoy "Todo los dias son iguales... solo cambian en un aspecto, noche de brujas, o Halloween"
1. 1: Capitulo- Castiel

Especial Halloween c:

Bueno, sé que no eh estado muy activa en mi cuenta, pero ahora mi computador me empezó a querer y se arregló (Le tiran sillas igual) Y pues… como regalo de compensación y antes que me asesinen, les dejo esto por aquí, es un especial de Halloween que iré subiendo dia a dia (Creo y si no me falta la inspiración) espero lo disfruten y no les entretengo más :D A leer pequeñas

* * *

Hoy… un dia como cualquiera, solo que con una cosa diferente además de ser el dia de los muertos o llamado "Halloween"

Hace algunos días atrás, Castiel desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno de donde podría estar su paradero. Eso no es lo que me preocupaba, no, claro que no.

Si no que lo que realmente me preocupaba era que… había visto sombras, entraban por mi ventana y cuando abría mis ojos no encontraba a nadie, una vez tuve suerte y alcance a ver una sombra que después de darse la vuelta y lanzarse al vacío desde mi ventana, sacaba unas alas parecidas a las de un murciélago y volaba lejos

-Si sigo así, de seguro me volveré loca…-me dije mientras recogía mis útiles y los guardaba en mi bolso, extrañamente sentía que hoy era más tenebroso que cualquier Halloween anterior. Quizás sea porque Castiel no estaba y sería muy aburrido sin sus típicas bromas, además, Armin y Alexis irían con sus padres a celebrar y asustar a los niños, Nathaniel estaría con Amber… es más que obvio que con Nathaniel no podría pasar Halloween, y por ultimo Lisandro. Él no estaba muy interesado en este tipo de cosas, así que hoy se dormiría temprano.

Yo me quedaría en mi casa sola, viendo una maratón de películas de terror que de seguro no me dejarían dormir; O puede que la razón de que no pueda dormir es porque sé que uno de mis mejores amigos está desaparecido y nadie sabe dónde o porque desapareció sin decirle a nadie.

-Su… Apresúrate o nos quedaremos aquí encerradas…-Rosalaya entro del brazo con Leigth, el cual estaba sonrojado y miraba a Rosalaya.

-Ah sí… espera un momen- -De pronto una nota en un papel de color rojo cayo de mi cuaderno, yo la tome y la guarde en mi bolsillo trasero. Me acerque a la pareja y note el sonrojo de Leigth.

-Hola Su… Rosalaya vámonos por favor… de seguro que si me encuentran aquí te expulsaran y estarás en problemas- Leigth camino con rapidez hacia la salida, yo suspire.

-Rosalaya, tengo que pasar al bazar por algunas cosas, si quieres puedes irte con Leigth adelante… no me molestaría- Rosalaya la cual estaba sonriendo, luego al escuchar a la chica asintió

-¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe a comprar?- Yo negué, Rosalaya se encogió de hombros y se fue, mientras abrazaba el brazo de Leigth. Realmente no me los puedo imaginar separados y no quiero pensarlo.

Cuando me di cuenta que estaba frente a el bazar entre y compre unas palomitas de esas que se colocan en el microondas y se esperan unos 5 minutos para que estén listas y luego salí, sonreí al ver que este bazar tenía absolutamente de todo…

Empezaba a hacerse más tarde y podía divisar a los niños entusiasmados por salir a su recolección de dulces, a los más maduros disfrazándose y planeando que casas iban a ser atacadas por "huevos y tomates".

Gracias a mi mente no se me había olvidado comprar unas cuantas bolsas de dulces y estaba preparada para darle a los niños que pasaban, me emocionaba saber que antes yo también era de esos pequeños que salían a buscar dulces-

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando gire mi cabeza y luego alguien me tomaba de la cintura y luego me tapaba la boca, abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente.

" _-Mierda, mierda, mierda… ¿¡Quien cojones es?!-_ "

-Hola Tabla…-Reconocí esa voz… después mire hacia arriba y encontré el cabello rojo y los ojos grises que habían desaparecido hace unos días… Era Castiel, solo que estaba más pálido de lo normal y además tenía unos colmillos muy realistas.-Adivina donde estuve…-Pregunto algo agresivo. –Buscándote, buscando tu sangre…-

cuando sentí algo filoso contra mi piel de mi cuello me removí asustada, hasta que al final Castiel me soltó cuando mordí su mano.

-¿¡Qué demonios Castiel?!... esto no es gracioso…-reclame regañándolo, Castiel rodo los ojos y se tapó las orejas con sus manos. Di la media vuelta y me fui a mi casa, camine lo más rápido que pude y cuando vi la puerta de mi departamento la abrí y luego la cerré con seguro por dentro. Me apoye en la misma puerta; Me había asustado… ¿Los vampiros existían?... ¡No!... de seguro que me estaba bromeando, solo era una de sus bromas pesadas, ¿¡Cierto?!

-Tabla… no puedes escapar… ya te encontré…-Castiel me cubrió los ojos y luego me susurro esas palabras en el oído

¿¡Como había entrado?!, recuerdo haber cerrado la puerta con seguro, las ventanas están muy altas, vivo en un 5 piso.

Rápidamente me di vuelta e intente abrir la puerta, fallando ya que si estaba cerrada con seguro. Además Castiel me había tomado de la cintura y me movió bruscamente la cabeza hacía un lado y clavo sus colmillos en la piel de mi cuello

 **-(Point of View) P.O.V Normal-**

Ahí estaban los dos, Castiel al parecer no querer dejar de tomar sangre de la chica, mientras ella daba jadeos de dolor y fruncía el ceño con dolor y empezaba a llorar. Castiel después de sentirse completamente saciado se separó, pero lo que no se había percatado de que había tomado demasiada sangre. Además, miro a Sucrette la cual estaba llorando

-Su…-Castiel se alejó de la chica y luego se tocó los labios, en la cual estaba ese líquido carmesí que había tomado de la chica.

-¿P-Por qué…?-Pregunto después de unos momentos de llorar y estar en silencio los dos. Castiel se sorprendió y miro a la chica -¿Por qué desapareces y luego vuelves aquí como si nada hubiera sucedido… y me haces una broma tan cruel?...

Castiel enojado apretó la mandíbula y luego la tomo de los hombros. -¿Crees que estoy bromeando?... ¿¡Acaso no ves que estos colmillos son verdaderos?! –Castiel apretó más fuerte los hombros de la chica

-C-Castiel me duele! Suéltame! Sé que estas bromeando, es imposible que seas un vampiro porque esas cosas solo existen en las películas de fantasías –Castiel muy enfadado y demasiado cabreado tomo la mano de la chica y le dio una mordida en la palma de la mano

-Tabla… no tengas miedo, solo succionare tu sangre hasta que quede saciado… así que si te mueves mucho más te dolerá.-ahí, en ese preciso momento se dio cuenta que lo que decía Castiel era cierto

Estaba muy frío, además que su piel había perdido considerablemente el color. Según las películas las cruces o los ajos afectaban a los vampiros… Estupideces, nada más que eso… su casa tenía un crucifijo en un recuadro y además, ¿Los ajos? ¡Era simplemente una estupidez!... Acaso los tomates afectan a los hombres lobo?

-Bien tabla… así estas mejor, calladita y sin moverte tanto-Castiel sonrío y volvió a morder, solo que esta vez subió al hombro de la chica y mordió, Sucrette estaba un poco más pálida, Castiel suspiro y se separó cuando noto que la chica estaba por desmayarse.-No pienso convertirte en un Vampiro, así que no se te ocurra morir…-Dicho esto, Castiel la tomo en una posición típica de princesa y se dio cuenta que Sucrette sollozaba en silencio- ¿¡Hah?!, ¿¡Y ahora que carajos te pasa, Su?!

-P-Pensé. E que ibas a matarme…-mientras decía eso, limpiaba sus lágrimas y miraba a otro lado

-Eres idiota, no te mataría por nada del mundo… así que no vuelvas a repetir que morirás… vivirás conmigo por siempre, y si algún dia es necesario te convertiré en un vampiro para que vivas conmigo eternamente-Dijo Castiel mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de Sucrette para después besarle la boca

-Te apesta la boca a sangre…-reclamo, para después sacar una menta de su bolsillo y muy temblorosa colocársela en la boca al chico

-Feliz Halloween, Tabla…-le susurro en el oído, para después rozar con sus dientes la oreja de la chica, la cual se quedó dormida

-"Después de venir todos estos días a contemplar su belleza y dedicarme a nada más que lamer su cuello, por fin pude probar su exquisita sangre, ahora estaré a su lado por siempre y para siempre…"

" _ **Tú eres mi presa**_

 _ **Y yo soy presa de tu sangre**_

 _ **De aquí jamás podrás irte,**_

 _ **Jamás podrás dejarme, porque…**_

 _ **Eres mía… y nunca la vida o la muerte podrá separarnos…**_

* * *

Listo... Me demore... Harto escribiendo, tanto que el cerebro me dio un corto circuito y después llego mi tia y me pate eso(?

Para las que leen aún mis otros fic's los actualizare después de terminar esto

Se despide como una zombie (LALALALLA(?¿?¿?¿)


	2. 2: Capitulo- Lisandro

Especial Halloween 2 capitulo

Buehh, aquí está el 2 Capitulo, ojalas les gustes porque amis mes cuestas muchos (¿?) D: Por cierto… adivinen quien viene ahora… Si adivinan les doy una… un… control(?, a Leer

Ah, se me olvidaba avisar que es un capitulo por chico… así que si luego quieren y quieren continuo un one-shot que les guste

* * *

 _ **P.O.V Normal**_

Lisandro… un chico con educación y muy bello, vestido de una manera extraña y con un trabajo muy extraño… Servir a una chica la cual está en la misma clase de él.

Hoy era Halloween, un dia "aburrido" en concreto, no porque fuera aburrido en el ámbito de que no te entretiene, sino que es algo aburrido vivir tanto y que siempre se repita lo mismo una y otra y otra y otra vez… eso para él era el sentido de estar aburrido. Además… los días como hoy su secreto era revelado…

-Liss, ¿Podrías por favor recoger la mesa?-Pregunto desde una sala una chica de cabellos celestes y ojos del mismo color mientras lavaba los trastes que anteriormente estaban ocupando.

-Ah… Si princesa-dijo recogiendo unos cuantos platos que habían ocupado para el postre que el preparo con anticipación

Un toque de timbre alerto a los dos, Sucrette limpio sus manos en su pantalón mientras tomaba un tazón de dulces y caminaba hacia la puerta, abriéndola y sonriendo

-Hoh, si son Erick, Ana y Carlos…-Los niños dijeron el típico "Dulce o truco" y la chica con una sonrisa aún más inocente que los mismos chicos tomo un puñado de dulces y se las dio a cada uno, para después despedirse con un "gracias" de los chicos-Que entretenido es ser pequeño…-Lisandro miro a la chica que sonreía con alegría

-¿Por qué lo dices, Princesa?-pregunto Lisandro mientras Sucrette dejaba el tazón de dulces en la mesa y después miraba hacia afuera

-Ya sabes… salir a las calles pidiendo dulces… no tener responsabilidades, a veces extraño ser pequeña y jugar con mis amigos como lo hacíamos antes…-Sucrette bajo la cabeza y volvió a sonreírle al chico, el cual le devolvió la sonrisa

El reloj marcaba exactamente las 10.30 y Lisandro suspiro, Sucrette la cual miraba televisión miro rápidamente al chico.

-¿Sucede algo, Liss?-Pregunto mientras bajaba el volumen del televisor, pero después de mirar los ojos de Lisandro, sorprendida abrió los ojos y boto al suelo el control de la televisión. Después tapo su boca ahogando un grito.

 _ **P.O.V Sucrette**_

¡¿Qué demonios tenía en los ojos?!, estaban brillando… además que su piel se volvía mas pálida y en la parte izquierda de la cara salía una estrella

-L-Lis-Sandro?...-Pregunte, Lisandro miro a la ventana y volvió a suspirar, después me sonrió

-Princesa, no te asustes… solo soy un demonio… no debes de temerme-Lisandro se me acerco, e intento tocarme la mejilla, yo le golpee la mano. No quería que me tocara, ¡No un demonio! –Tanto esfuerzo no valió la pena?- Pregunto con una sonrisa triste

-¿D-De que estas hablando?-Pregunte acurrucándome en el sillón

-Trate de ganarme tu confianza desde pequeña porque sabía que un dia esto pasaría… pero al parecer no funciono y quizás ahora hasta me temes más…-Lisandro cerro los ojos y me sonrió otra vez

-L-Liss…-Me acerque a el chico, tomando su cabello y acariciándole la mejilla –No te preocupes… no estoy asustada, solo me sorprendiste cuando vi tus ojos… solo eso

-¿En serio Princesa?- pregunto sonriendo y tomándome la mano, para después besar la parte superior de esta, yo asentí y él me sonrió. Mire mi mano izquierda la que aún guardaba aquel dulce que le iba a dar a Lisandro

Sabía que el odiaba o no le gustaba Halloween. ¿Por qué?... pues porque ese dia mis padres murieron y yo milagrosamente salí casi ilesa, solo con unos rasguños y nada más, era algo casi increíble, porque ese dia conocí a Lisandro, él estaba muy cerca del lugar en el cual había ocurrido el accidente, mirando el auto colisionado, mirando… observando como una madriguera de unos pequeños conejos se habían aplastado. Después de mirarme yo le sonreí… fuimos buenos amigos en ese tiempo; Después y como si nada me dijo que sería mi mayordomo…

Fue repentino ya que no necesitaba un mayordomo. Quizás si lo necesitaba, me sentía muy sola a veces y… Digamos que Lisandro me había demostrado más que una amistad, me daba la sensación que éramos el uno para el otro…

 _ **P.O.V Normal**_

-Bueno…. Y como es Halloween y tú eres un monstruo…-Sucrette quito su mano para después depositar unos dulces en la mano del chico –Ten y pasa un feliz Halloween, solo que no asustes a los niños o le avisaran a sus madre y… no será bonito lo que pase después-

-Intentare no asustar a ningún chico… pero… a una princesa ¿Podría asustar?-Pregunto Lisandro con una sonrisa y esperando una respuesta de la chica, la cual asintió

 _ **Princesa, prometo darte todo de mí,  
Por favor prométeme que me darás todo de ti  
No me temas, solo soy un demonio  
Soy un humano común y corriente en el exterior  
Me debes algo… más preciado que el dinero  
Después de todo, el que salvo tu vida en aquel accidente  
Fui…  
Yo…**_

* * *

Les juro que la inspiración me llego con una canción, estaba así bien hardcore comiéndome las uñas del pelo (¿?) y no tenía ni una idea… así que aquí está para las amantes de este zukulenstukis Lisandro

Y sobre si adivinaste el personaje que venía… no te voy a dar mi preciado y cariñoso además de todo poderoso Control… mejor una gashetita(?


End file.
